Insaisissables
by Fleuve
Summary: UA. Aux yeux de tous, Pandora était une fille facile et incapable d'aimer réellement une personne. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il était temps d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore.
1. Prologue

Et oui je me lance dans une deuxième fanfic, je ne sais pas trop où cela va me mener mais on verra bien hein ;) Comme toujours, pour tout les chapitres à venir, les personnages/lieux/objets et autres sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Les nouveaux avaient plutôt l'air en forme cette année. Certains s'aventuraient même à regarder au delà de leurs chaussures. Pandora les regarda un instant puis soupira. C'était toujours pareil avec les nouveaux. Ils arrivaient et commençaient à s'extasier devant tout et à faire des conneries plus importantes les une que les autres. Le Prefet en chef s'activait déjà. Il leur expliquait le pourquoi du comment, peut être même qu'il leur expliquait comment s'essuyer les fesses, qui sait. Un regard à ce dernier lui arracha un sourire moqueur. Tout les ans c'était la même chose. Les petite nouvelles allaient s'enticher de notre préfet.

- _Il y a donc seulement une personne capable de ne pas succomber à son charme ?_ pensa Pandora

C'était l'heure du repas, la répartition était passée et déjà une petite nouvelle semblait avoir repéré le prefet. C'était vraiment lassant ces rentrée. Et puis il y avait aussi, Pénélope et ses vipères. Cela allait faire 7 ans que la grande blonde était sa colocataire dans le dortoir des aigles, Pandora avait réussi à s'en faire une amie mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres filles. Elle était folle de Luc, oui c'était sure, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi méchante avec les filles s'approchant un peu trop près de lui.

Le repas était enfin terminé. La fin du calvaire. Les nouveaux étaient tous paumés et on pouvait entendre les prefets les appeler pour leur montrer le chemin des dortoirs. Pandora se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la grande salle et monta les marches quatre par quatre pour rejoindre au plus vite son dortoir, et surtout son lit. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de sa salle commune, elle vit son ex-meilleur ami affalé dans un fauteuil avec un paquet de chips entamé.

Depuis combien de temps était elle amoureuse de Julian ? Depuis dix ans peut être. Petite, timide et avec un manque de confiance énorme, elle était tombée amoureuse du brun habitant la maison voisine. Ils étaient rentrés en même temps à Poudlard et étaient tombés dans la même maison. Maintenant, en sixième année, Pandora était devenue une jeune fille. Pas magnifique mais avec un quelque chose qui ne laissait pas indifférent. Pandora était une de ces filles qui aiment plaire et qui jouent de leurs atouts. Sa tignasse blonde arrivant à sa taille et ses grand yeux azur faisant ressortir la pâleur de son visage, l'avaient transformé. Elle était devenue beaucoup moins timide et faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle était devenue populaire et était sortie avec bon nombre de garçons de son âge mais elle ne pensait qu'à Julian, du matin au soir. Elle se levait Julian et se couchait Julian...

Il n'en savait rien bien entendu. Il l'avait vu passer des bras de Terry à ceux de Dimitri, il ne devait pas de douter qu'elle s'intéressait à lui depuis des années, surtout que lui même avait eu une petite amie pendant très longtemps. Aujourd'hui encore Pandora se montrait quelque peu désagréable avec cette jeune fille, pourtant adorable.

Mais en vérité, ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Pandora passait ses journées et ses temps libre avec les gens de son équipe de Quidd. Lui traînait dans la bibliothèque, c'était un discret et jamais il n'aurait voulu traîner avec la fille qu'elle était devenue. Malgré tout, elle s'appliquait à avoir de bon résultats, à avoir les meilleurs résultats, juste pour qu'il se retourne en cours vers elle, juste pour qu'il lui dise avec un sourire "Félicitation, tu m'as encore battu" Avant ils partageaient tout ensemble. Pénélope, Julian et Pandora, les trois inséparables, comme on les appelait. Ils passaient des après midi à jouer à cache cache dans le château, à essuyer les peines de cœur de Pénélope et puis le temps à tout saccagé. Jamais elle ne réussirait à lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, car elle avait pas dessus tout, peur de se faire rejeter et de perdre son jardin secret. Elle avait donc l'espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour peut être ses rêves se réaliseraient.

Pandora traversa la salle commune et se dirigea tout droit vers son dortoir. Pénélope arriva peu de temps après. Les deux filles étaient les seules septième année chez les serdaigle, elles avaient donc hérité d'un immense dortoir pour elles seules. Pénélope était en train de cracher tout son venin sur la nouvelle, un peu trop proche de son Luc. Pandora ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, elle avait l'habitude. Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous ses couvertures, et rejoignit le Julian de ses rêves, celui qui l'aimait passionnément.

Severus Rogue venait de lui arracher la feuille sur laquelle pandora dessinait alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle devint rouge écarlate jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors que Rogue la regardait avec un air sadique.

-_ Vous serez prier, Mademoiselle Rowley, de ne pas dessiner pendant mes cours. Reprenons._

Des ricanements au fond de la salle se firent entendre. Pandora se retourna et vit deux pouffes en train de se moquer d'elle. Pandora passa le reste du cours recroquevillé sur sa chaise sans faire aucun bruit. Lorsque la sonnerie marqua la fin du cours, elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et se précipita vers la sortie. Elle manqua de s'évanouir lorsque Rogue l'interpella et demanda à Julian de rester un moment. Intrigué, il lança un regard interrogateur à sa camarade qui suppliait des yeux l'homme aux cheveux gras de lui rendre son dessin.

_- En tant que préfet de Serdaigle, je pense qu'il vous sera utile de voir le joli gribouillis de mademoiselle Rowley._

Sourire goguenard de la part du prof, alors que Pandora se sentait mourir de honte.

Ne comprenant pas très bien, Julian se saisit du papier, surpris que la jeune fille puisse se livrer à des caricatures ou autres bêtises de cancre . Il la connaissait depuis toujours, c'était une fille sérieuse et appliquée en classe, il n'aimerait pas avoir à la réprimander.

Les yeux émeraude s'arrondirent de stupeur. Il resta un instant éberlué, fixant la feuille, sans mot dire. Rogue était parti en ricanant, laissant Pandora en proie à un grand désarroi. Julian finit par se tourner vers elle, cramoisi, la feuille tremblant légèrement dans sa main.

- _Hum euh tu dessines vraiment très très bien . Je l'ignorais. _dit-il dans un sourire.

_- Merci..._

_- Tu immortalises souvent tes camarades de classe pendant les cours ?_

Elle se força à sourire et à acquiscier ne pouvant lui dire que ses cahiers étaient remplis de portraits de lui. Uniquement de lui...

- _Mais je trouve que tu m'as embelli. Je suis plus gros que ça, j'ai un œil plus gros que l'autre et ma bouche n'est pas aussi bien dessiné... _

_-Tu es très bien comme ça pour moi, Julian_

Elle se répétait cette phrase sans cesse dans sa tête, et s'était sorti tout seul. Pandora se sauva à toute vitesse avant même d'entendre la réponse de Julian. Elle avait le visage encore plus rouge que précédemment et son son cœur battait à toute allure.

A midi, Pandora se retrouva coincé entre le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch et Pénélope. Parfois, elle regardait avec nostalgie l'endroit où elle déjeuner avec Julian, maintenant Rose, Zoey et Jade lui tenait compagnie. Il y avait aussi Max, un garçon dans la lune.

La conversation entre Julian et ses acolytes allait bon train. Sans que Pandora ne se doute une seule seconde que le sujet de discussion n'était autre qu'elle.

- _Il est superbe ce dessin !_ s'exclama Zoey.

- _Elle a que ça à foutre de te dessiner_ ? Pesta Jade.

Max hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- _Regarde la bouche et les yeux... Elle t'as étudié avec grande minutie. Si on ne parlait pas de Miss Jemefaistoutlessportifs, cette amatrice de mecs musclés à la cervelle de moineau, j'aurai parié qu'elle était amoureuse de toi en voyant ce dessin._

Rose gloussa en se frottant les mains. Elle adorait les histoires de coeur au grand damne de ses camarades qu'elle aimait embarrasser.

Julian haussa les épaules. Il ne partageait pas son avis sur Pandora. Il l'avait connu enfant, complexée et introvertie. Elle se rattrapait à présent. La petite fille qui se cachait derrière lui quand les autres l'embêtaient, occupait maintenant le devant de la scène. Il s'était d'ailleurs effacé, conscient que ses nouveaux amis lui apporteraient sans doute une vie plus trépidante, il était donc retourné à ses livres.

- _On se ferait pas une soirée de rentrée après les cours ?_ demanda Rose

Tous approuvèrent l'idée de Rose et ils se donnèrent rendez vous après le cours de métamorphose près de la salle sur demande.

Pandora avait pris soin de ne pas regarder le coin où il était une seule fois, pour ne pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle était encore en train de le dessiner. Rose déboula devant elle lorsque la sonnerie retentit, flanquée d'une Zoey rougissante.

-_On se fait une soirée de rentrée ce soir, ça te dit de te joindre à nous_ ? demanda Rose toute excitée

Pandora fut surprise de la proposition. Depuis le temps qu'elle espérait se mêler un peu à leur joyeuse bande. Julian s'arrêta alors devant elle et lança un regard interrogatif à ses amis.

- _On a proposé à Pandora de se joindre à nous ce soir_ ! lui répondit Max.

- _Ma foi c'est une très bonne idée._ fit-il dans un sourire.

-_ Je... euh... oui volontier je veux bien venir. _finit Pandora en rosissant légèrement.

Et voilà que Pandora se retrouvé à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard après son cours de Runes. Pour sa première sortie depuis des siècles il fallait qu'elle se fasse belle, il fallait qu'elle se fasse belle pour son grand amour, pour Julian.

Ils étaient tous devant la salle sur demande, Max était appuyé contre le mur, Jade ne cessait de leur dire qu'elle n'allait pas venir et Rose regardait partout autour d'elle. Zoey tira soudain fortement sur la manche de cette dernière alors que la mâchoire de Max se décrochait. Pandora n'avait jamais autant mérité son titre de Miss Poudlard. Elle devait son titre au bal de l'année précédente où elle avait été élu à la quasi unanimité Miss Poudlard. Dans le couloirs du troisième étage on pouvait entendre les claquements de ses talons sur le sol. Ses cheveux blond ondulés et brillants dansaient librement autour d'elle, longs jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Ses pommettes légèrement empourprées se fendirent d'un sourire timide lorsqu'elle leur fit un petit signe de la main en pressant le pas. Pandora était perchée sur de superbes bottines en cuir noir à haut talons. Sa jupe noire et son chemisier ecru lui allait à merveille et la mettait en valeur sous toutes les coutures.

- _Désolée pour le retard c'est gentil de m'avoir attendu._

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Julian, persuadée d'en avoir trop fait. Rose la fixait avec un sourire et Jade avait un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon. Julian lui, la fixa un instant, il savait que son amie d'enfance était devenue une jolie fille mais la jeune femme devant lui était divine. Il décida de lui retourner son compliment.

-_ Tu es très belle Pandora, on vient juste d'arriver ne t'inquiètes pas._

Celle ci balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles. Si elle ne s'était pas retenu elle en aurait versé une petite larme ! Elle était tout simplement pitoyable. Pitoyable et complètement désespérée quand elle vit que la soirée organisée par Rose était une soirée film moldu. Pandora se fit emmener de force par Rose qui la fit s'asseoir sur un pouf à coté de Julian. Mortifiée, elle ne savait que dire et attendit que le film commence. Rose ne cessait de faire des allusions étranges sur le dessin de Pandora. Il leur avait montrer et maintenant ils se moquaient.

Pandora fût tellement blessée par ses gamineries, qu'elle prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta au pas de cours la salle sur demande, refusant d'écouter les appels de plus en plus lointain de son ancien meilleur ami. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle courait, pied nus, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Soudain, elle se heurta à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle marmonna quelques mots d'excuses et voulut reprendre sa course mais une main lui retint le poignet avec force.

* * *

Ouuuuh suspence... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ! :p


	2. Chapitre I

**CHAPITRE 1 : DÉSESPOIR**

« L'amour est masochiste. Ces cris, ces plaintes, ces douces alarmes, cet état d'angoisse des amants, cet état d'attente, cette souffrance latente, sous-entendue, à peine exprimée, ces mille inquiétudes au sujet de l'absence de l'être aimé, cette fuite du temps, ces susceptibilités, ces sautes d'humeur, ces rêvasseries, ces enfantillages, cette torture morale où la vanité et l'amour-propre sont en jeu, l'honneur, l'éducation, la pudeur, ces hauts et ces bas du tonus nerveux, ces écarts de l'imagination, ce fétichisme, cette précision cruelle des sens qui fouaillaient et qui fouillent, cette chute, cette prostration, cette abdication, cet avilissement, cette perte et cette reprise perpétuelle de la personnalité, ces bégaiements, ces mots, ces phrases, cet emploi du diminutif, cette familiarité, ces hésitations dans les attouchements, ce tremblement épileptique, ces rechutes successives et multipliées, cette passion de plus en plus troublée, orageuse et dont les ravages vont progressant, jusqu'à la complète inhibition, la complète annihilation de l'âme, jusqu'à l'atonie des sens, jusqu'à l'épuisement de la moelle, au vide du cerveau, jusqu'à la sécheresse du cœur, ce besoin d'anéantissement, de destruction, de mutilation, ce besoin d'effusion, d'adoration, de mysticisme, cet inassouvissement qui a recours à l'hyper-irritabilité des muqueuses, aux errances du goût, aux désordres vaso-moteurs ou périphériques et qui fait appel à la jalousie et à la vengeance, aux crimes, aux mensonges, aux trahisons, cette idolâtrie, cette mélancolie incurable, cette apathie, cette profonde misère morale, ce doute définitif et navrant, ce désespoir, tous ces stigmates ne sont-ils point les symptômes mêmes de l'amour d'après lesquels on peut diagnostiquer, puis tracer d'une main sûre le tableau clinique du masochisme ? » [Blaise Cendrars]

Son cœur se resserra subitement. Son souffle se coupa. Ses grand yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, et un long silence s'étira entre eux. Elle savait que ce silence n'allait pas durer. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer.

_Pourquoi je te retrouve en pleurs dans le couloir Pan ?_

Le garçon en question était Terry, son ancien petit ami. Pandora et lui étaient restés en très bon contact. Terry était un des batteurs de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu tous les deux et même si Pandora l'avait quitté, Terry la surprotégeait encore. Lui seul avait le droit de l'appeler Pan.

_Pan réponds moi !_

L'inquiétude commençait à percer dans la voix de Terry. Pandora avait les yeux dans le vague, ne pouvant s'arrêter de pleurer. Puis elle réussit, au bout d'un certain temps, à articuler quelques mots.

_Amoureuse d'un garçon depuis longtemps, m'ignore et se moque, ne peux pas lui dire, j'en peux plus..._

_Pan... Faut pas que tu te mettes dans des états comme ça. T'es magnifique, cette personne a de la merde dans les yeux c'est tout. Et si cette personne se moque de toi, dis moi qui c'est j'irai lui casser la gueule ! _Rétorqua Terry en prenant un air de guerrier.

_Terry, ça sert à rien vraiment... Jcrois que je vais aller manger du chocolat dans mon lit pour ce soir, _dit Pandora avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Terry.

_Je te raccompagne alors ma belle, _répondit-il en reprenant la main de Pandora.

Terry avait raccompagné Pandora jusqu'à leur salle commune et celle-ci était directement montée dans son dortoir. Le lendemain matin, le soleil pâle du début d'automne perçait timidement au travers des lourds rideaux de velours bleus, plongeant la chambre de Pandora dans une douce lumière tamisée. Un rayon avait réussi à passer la barrière de velours et déversait sa lumière sur son visage. La douce chaleur émanant du rayon, lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, il lui restait encore une demi heure avant son premier cours, elle avait encore le temps. Pandora n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit, ressassant sans cesse la soirée de la veille. Pénélope l'avait vu rentrée tard hier soir, le visage portant encore les traces de ses larmes, mais elle n'avait rien demandé et Pandora l'avait remerciée intérieurement pour ça.

Pandora se leva et alla aussitôt s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se dégoutait, elle était tellement faible, trop faible. Elle avait surestimé ses capacités, et maintenant elle se retrouvait enfermée dans une espèce de bulle opaque et brumeuse dans laquelle, elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Maintenant, elle le détestait autant qu'elle se haïssait. Ayant finit de se préparer, Pandora descendit les escaliers précipitamment, il n'y avait presque personne (présent) dans la salle commune. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche pour ne pas être en retard. Elle passa la porte de la grande salle et tomba nez à nez avec Julian. Lui, demandant pourquoi elle était partie d'un coup et elle, refoulant comme elle le pouvait ses larmes, répondant qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle avait rendez vous avec un garçon. Car bien sûr, Pandora préférait encore lui faire croire qu'elle était une fille facile que de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'eut pas le courage d'aller s'asseoir à la table des aigles, fît un signe à Terry pour lui dire que tout allait bien et s'enfuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle se retrouva dans les toilettes des filles et put laisser éclater son chagrin. C'était pitoyable. Comment avait elle pu croire une seconde qu'un mec comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à elle. Cela lui faisait horriblement mal, elle avait beau essayer de l'oublier et essayer de passer à autre chose elle avait toujours aussi mal. C'était donc cela le désespoir. Son cœur se comprimait, se serrait, se tordait dans sa poitrine. Au début, elle avait cru que le fait de ne plus lui parler allait l'aider mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Quand elle avait compris la veille qu'il ne faisait que de se moquer d'elle, elle avait laisser éclater tout son désespoir enfouit depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle avait la solution à tout ses problèmes, elle avait promis à Terry de ne pas recommencer, mais les promesses ne sont elles pas faites pour être brisées ? Elle sortit un sachet de sa poche et en un instant, son souffle ralentit, son cœur battit plus lentement. Sa peau était brûlante. Sa gorge se serrait. Elle décollait. Le néant l'enveloppait. Elle sentit des mains la soulever, elle n'avait plus aucune notion de temps et de l'espace. Elle sentait qu'on lui parlait, que des gens criaient autour d'elle mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Pandora était dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Elle reconnaissait cette odeur de musc que portait Pomfresh. Elle sentait la présence de quelqu'un à ses cotés, elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un Terry endormi sur une chaise. Il était là depuis un moment, mais elle, depuis combien de temps était elle à l'infirmerie ? Elle savait qu'elle avait encore sombré, sur sa table de chevet, il y avait une brochure. Une brochure parlant des besoins qu'ont les drogués, parce que c'est comme ça que Pandora serait classée maintenant. Tout Poudlard devait être au courant que la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle avait fait une rechute dans la drogue. Ses mains tremblantes froissèrent le morceau de papier et de rage l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_On ne jette pas les déchets par terre Miss Rowley !_ Cria Madame Pomfresh

Son cri eu le don de réveiller Terry dans un sursaut et celui-ci s'enquit de prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille qui venait de se réveiller.

_Pan tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ça fait deux jours que tu es endormie ! Je t'ai trouvée dans les toilettes du troisième étage et tu étais étalée par terre en sueur ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne replongerais pas, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas touché à cette merde !_

_Je suis désolée Terry … _chuchota Pandora en voyant Pomfresh retourner à son bureau.

_C'est à cause du mec ? C'est ça ?_

_…_

_Dis moi qui c'est je t'en prie, je peux peut-être t'aider Pan !_

_Je ne peux pas, il faut que j'oublie c'est tout ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Que je ne m'inquiète pas ?! Mais tu as failli mourir Pan ! Au nom de Merlin mais tu es inconsciente, je ne veux pas que tu te mutiles à cause d'un connard qui se fout de toi, il ne te connaît pas c'est pour ça ! _

_Au contraire il me connaît plus que bien Terry..._

Un silence prit place dans la pièce et Terry se mit à réfléchir puis d'un coup il devint rouge de colère. Il avait compris.

_C'est Julian ! Je vais le tuer ! _

_Terry non je t'en prie, ne fais rien , ne lui dis rien non plus s'il te plait ! _Supplia Pandora

Terry marmonna quelque chose puis se rassit sur sa chaise.

_Je ne peux pas te promettre que je n'irai pas lui casser la gueule, Pan._

_Je suis désolée..._

_Ouais, ben n'empêche que maintenant tout Poudlard croit que tu te drogues à cause de ce bouffon de Dimitri Goyle._

_QUOI !?_

_Haha tu aurais du voir ta tête ! C'est lui qui a lancé la rumeur jsuis allé lui péter la gueule et il a démenti t'inquiète._

Soulagée, Pandora retrouva le temps d'un instant le sourire. Terry avait toujours eu le don de la faire rigoler. La fin de l'après midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Terry essayait de faire oublier à Pandora qu'elle devait rester à l'infirmerie encore une journée. Le soir arriva et Terry du aller diner dans la grande salle avec les autres élèves. Pomfresh le sortit à coups de balai de l'infirmerie. Pandora n'avait pas faim, elle s'endormit donc sans manger après avoir bu la potion de sommeil que lui avait préparée Pomfresh.

_Pan..._ chuchota une voix.

Pandora reconnut immédiatement la voix de Julian. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais devina qu'il devait être très tôt le matin pour que Julian ait le temps de passer à l'infirmerie.

_Pan, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé le soir où tu t'es enfuie, je ne sais pas si j'ai fais quelque chose, mais sache que je suis quand même désolé que tu sois à l'infirmerie. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des soucis..._

_La drogue, un coeur brisé tu parles de soucis ! _Pensa Pandora.

_Je sais que tu ne te souviendras jamais de ce que je vais te dire, mais je voulais te dire que tu me manquais énormément. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas du même monde que je suis ennuyant mais tu me manques, nos délires me manquent, tout me manque. Bref je voulais te le dire je vais en cours maintenant. Remets toi vite de tout ça, f_init Julian avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Pandora.

Pandora était sous le choc. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que Julian vienne la voir à l'infirmerie et qu'il lui dise qu'elle lui manquait. Elle était vraiment sous le choc. Pomfresh arriva rapidement et après avoir fait un rapide check up autorisa Pandora à retourner en cours. Pandora sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea droit vers son dortoir, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Grimpant les marches trois par trois, Pandora se retrouva en moins de cinq minutes devant la porte de la salle commune à essayer de résoudre l'Énigme de l'entrée.

_L'espoir._

_Pardon ? _Demanda Pandora en se retournant et faisant face à Julian.

_La réponse à l'énigme, c'est l'espoir. Content que tu te sois remise, au fait Pandora._

_Ah oui, merci. Ouais je venais comater dans un fauteuil de la tour._

Julian laissa passer Pandora, celle ci s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Julian s'assit dans le fauteuil en face et fît apparaître deux verres de jus de citrouille.

_Je t'aurais bien proposer de la bièraubeurre mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Pomfresh sur le dos hein, _dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

_Tu fais bien je pense avoir assez intoxiqué mon corps pour aujourd'hui, _fît Pandora en attrapant le verre.

_Tu sais Pan, enfin Pandora, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas qu'une autre personne, autre que Terry, t'appelle comme ça..._

_C'est toi qui m'as donné ce surnom, je ne vais pas t'interdire de m'appeler comme ça, Julian._

_Haha et oui j'ai un don pour trouver les surnom ! _

_Je ne dirais pas ça non plus hein !_

_Ah là là ça me manque vraiment ces moments où on rigolait tous les deux..._

_En même temps on se croise rarement et on a chacun nos amis tu sais, on a changé._

_Si tu le dis Pan..._

_Mais... ça me manque aussi Julian tu sais._

_C'est vrai ? _Demanda t-il étonné.

_Et oui, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences hein, _répondit Pandora en rougissant.

_Je suis bien d'accord, il faudrait que l'on se refasse un après midi comme au bon vieux temps Pan, et cette fois ci je t'empêcherai de fuir, _finit-il en tirant la langue._Mais peut être que tu préfères la compagnie de Dimitri ?_

_Oh que non !_

_Dis moi juste quelque chose, qu'est ce que tu fichais avec un tel abruti ? C'est le mec le plus abruti de tout Poudlard._

_Et si tu étais amoureux d'une fille depuis très longtemps mais qu'elle t'ignorait... Et que tu essayais d'attirer son attention en vain... je pense que tu comprendrais. J'essaye juste en vain de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, mais comme je ne le veux pas réellement, je ne choisis que des garçons qui ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville._

_Pan, ne me dis pas que tu t'es entichée de Matthew Weasley ?_

_Oh nom de merlin non ! Il a bien assez de groupies ! En plus il fume, il boit, il sèche les cours et sort avec un millier de filles. Je suis plutôt gentils garçons malgré les apparences._

Pandora fixa Julian sans ciller. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle qu'il allait comprendre, qu'il allait deviner qu'elle parlait de lui.

_Si tu veux bien entendre les conseils d'un vieil ami, tu es bien trop jolie pour attendre en vain que ce garçon te remarque. Il y a d'autres gentils garçons, j'en suis certain. Passe à autre chose, je n'aimerais pas te voir si triste. Tu te souviens de cette promesse que l'on s'était faite avant que tes parents ne déménagent ?_

Pandora hocha la tête avec un sourire mélancolique avant d'ajouter :

_Ni toi sans moi, ni moi sans toi, et nous serons toujours heureux._

_On s'était promis de toujours être là, l'un pour l'autre mais tu as déménagé un été et on ne s'est plus vu._

_Et quand je suis revenue tout avait tellement changé. Tu étais devenu si sérieux, fini les quatre cents coups et les blagues sur les premières années. Je pensais te retrouver et reprendre ma place mais en fait tu m'avais déjà remplacée._

_C'est toi qui a terriblement changé ! _S'emporta Julian. _J'ai dit au revoir à une petite fille timide et craintive, une petite fille que je pouvais protéger. Et c'est une femme pleine d'assurance qui est revenue de ces trois mois d'absence. Tu n'avais plus besoin de moi... je me surprends à regarder nos photos d'enfance des fois._

_J'aimerais vraiment que l'on redevienne amis Julian, tu dis que je n'avais plus besoin de toi mais c'est faux, j'ai toujours peur des araignées et du noir. Tu venais frapper à ma fenêtre et tu me disais que tu avais chassé tous les mauvais rêves et que je pouvais dormir tranquillement, c'est toi qui m'as appris à me défendre et à répliquer aux remarques que l'on pouvait me faire._

Julian la regarda, surpris qu'elle se rappelle de tout ça, dans le moindre détail. Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Pandora. Cela lui avait fait énormément de bien de partager ce moment de complicité perdue avec son ancien meilleur ami. Ils finirent leurs verres de jus de citrouille puis il quittèrent les fauteuils de la salle commune et prirent le chemin du cours de potion qui avait déjà commencé depuis cinq minutes.

_Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps que l'on n'avait pas fait le trajet des cours ensemble. C'est complètement con vu qu'on est amis, dans la même maison et qu'on a les mêmes cours !_

_C'est toi qui faisait toujours des détours pour accompagner une fille ou ta précieuse Jade._

Julian se tourna vers Pandora avec un petit sourire.

_Tu ne serais pas la fille la plus convoitée de tout Poudlard je pourrais penser que tu es jalouse ! Ma précieuse Jade, comme tu dis, m'a énormément aidé quand j'étais triste..._

_Tu as été triste ? Pourquoi ? Vraiment ? Rien de grave ? T'es pas malade hein ? _

_Calme toi haha. Je parle de ton départ banane. Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Tu sais... j'ai été amoureux de toi pendant des années Pan. Tu sais genre le premier amour, quand on pense que ça va durer toute la vie !_

Le cœur de Pandora manqua un battement. Amoureux, Julian avait été amoureux de Pandora. Un amour d'enfance. Le trop d'information, de la joie, de la tristesse. Pandora ne savait plus quoi penser mais heureusement, ils arrivaient en salle de cours et elle pu se sauver à sa table à coté de Pénélope au fond de la salle à l'extrême opposé de la place de Julian, devant le bureau du professeur Slughorn.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre I ! Je vais essayer de faire le second pendant les vacances qui me reste mais je ne garanti rien ^^


	3. Chapitre II

**CHAPITRE II : DECHEANCE**

« Avec qui l'homme se consolerait-il d'une déchéance, sinon avec ce qui l'a déchu ? » [André Gide]

Alors comme ça il avait été amoureux d'elle… Depuis des années avait-il dit… Quel gâchis.  
Et cela ne représentait plus rien pour lui. Une amourette de gosses… Sans avenir…Il fallait qu'elle tourne la page elle aussi, oui il le fallait… Quitte à faire une bêtise…

Aujourd'hui sa vie n'était faite que de rêves, que de fumée. Il y avait toujours les veloutes de tabac qui s'élevaient au dessus de sa tête s'échappant de sa bouche comme pour fuir. Elle aussi voulait fuir. Pandora se regarda dans le miroir de la salle sur demande. Celle ci s'était transformée en une chambre belle et spacieuse avec une salle de bain attenante. La lumière du jour déclinait de minute en minute. Toujours dans la salle de bain, Pandora soupira de soulagement, la partie était enfin terminée. Ses joues étaient rosies et elle se sentait encore toute frémissante mais sa mélancolie, elle, était toujours présente. Elle avait accepté la proposition de Matthew, c'était une façon pour elle de tenter de l'oublier. Elle avait fait semblant, avait fait apparaître un sourire sur son visage. La Vodka avait été d'une grande aide pour le tromper, mais cela était épuisant de faire semblant.

Elle décida finalement de retourner dans la chambre, vêtue seulement d'une chemise, de la chemise de Matthew. Il la regardait, il savait très bien que cette fille était insaisissable, qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, mais il la trouvait magnifique.

_Pandora ?_

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant son prénom prononcé avec tant de douceur. Elle leva lentement la tête, plongeant son regard azur dans les yeux noisette du rouquin. Sûr de lui, Matthew tendit son bras, emprisonnant tendrement dans sa main droite le poignet fin de la jeune femme. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il l'entraîna avec lui avec douceur, l'invitant à s'allonger sur le lit à baldaquins. Il était impatient, il lui caressait ses longs cheveux tandis que ses lèvres chaudes se posaient au creux de son oreilles. Combien de fois Pandora avait rêvé de ce moment avec Julian ? Elle ne comptait plus. Mais elle avait tant besoin d'amour et d'affection, que même si ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle voulait et se l'imaginait à la place de l'homme présent. Elle se laissa sombrer dans les méandres de la luxure, prête à s'inventer des émotions.

Deux heures plus tard, Pandora était en train de ramasser ses affaires et de se rhabiller. Matthew dormait paisiblement dans le lit. Elle ne pouvait rester dans ses bras pour la nuit, cela serait malsain, elle ne pouvait pas le supportait. Elle savait que c'était mal, elle se sentait sale, mais elle avait ce besoin d'affection qu'une seule personne pouvait lui fournir, elle avait trouver un seul moyen. Elle sortit à pas de chat de la salle sur demande et se dépêcha de rejoindre les cuisines. Elle avait soif. Arrivée dans les cuisines, elle s'assit à une table. Elle se revoyait en train d'embrasser le rouquin.

_Une tequila, Dobby s'il te plait._

Elle se revoyait susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille de Matthew. L'elfe lui servit son verre, Pandora lui demanda de lui laisser la bouteille. Elle ne voulait pas à avoir à lui demander de la resservir à chaque fois. Elle savait très bien que ce verre serait le premier d'une longue série d'autres verres, parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas, qu'importe la quantité d'alcool ingurgiter, à oublier rien qu'un seul instant.

Sa bouteille était à moitié vide. C'était la seconde ou peut-être la troisième, elle ne comptait plus. Elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Elle se leva, rien ne tanguait, elle était parfaitement lucide. Pandora pesta intérieurement contre son corps qui ne lui permettait pas d'oublier. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches dans le couloir. En retournant dans les cuisines, Pandora ne prit même pas la peine de se servir un verre, elle attrapa directement la bouteille, et but au goulot. Elle la vida d'un trait puis soudain elle s'affala sur la table et posa sa tête entre ses bras. Elle pensa à Terry, à ses amis, ou plutôt aux personnes qui lui faisaient croire qu'ils étaient amis. En vérité elle n'avait que Terry. Il devait probablement être en train de s'amuser avec les autres de sa maison. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas casser l'ambiance, jouer à la petite chose fragile. Devoir supporter la pitié de ces personnes qui croient pouvoir aider. Elle aurait tant voulu s'endormir et oublier, oublier tout cet amour qui la rongeait au plus profond de son âme. Mais le sommeil n'était pas son allié, loin de venir l'emporter. Ses yeux clos ne faisaient que lui renvoyer des flash de tout ce qu'elle détestait chez elle. Maintenant elle était au bord des larmes, au bord du vomissement, au bord du gouffre. Elle venait de signer sa déchéance totale.

Tout à coup, elle se sentit oppressée, elle ne pouvait rester dans cet endroit, il fallait qu'elle bouge. Elle se leva et se dépêcha de sortir. Elle se retrouva dans le parc, il faisait toujours aussi nuit et froid. Il devait être environ minuit, le couvre feu était largement passé mais elle s'en moquait. Elle marcha dans le parc vers la Forêt Interdite. Elle croisa un couple assez givré pour forniquer dans un buisson, elle passa son chemin. Elle pénétra dans la forêt, marcha sans savoir où aller. Elle marcha encore, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la noirceur de la foret, puis arriva dans une clairière. Elle avait erré et maintenant elle ne savait plus où elle était, où elle en était, en fait.

Elle était mal. Elle commença à paniquer, elle s'affola. Elle se leva et se précipita dans une direction qui lui semblait être la bonne. Elle chuta, elle n'avait pas vu la branche au sol. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui commençait à faire son effet. Elle se retrouva étalée par terre, souillée. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien, plus la force de se lever, plus la force d'avancer. Parce qu'il était sa raison d'espérer et qu'il avait arraché la moitié de son être. Pandora vivait, Pandora survivait. Mais pourquoi devait elle tenter de survivre quand chacun de ces pas, de ces pensées et mêmes de ces actes étaient une atroce souffrance pour elle ?

_Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aimer encore, _chuchota Pandora.

Elle avait été naïve, naïve d'avoir cru une seule seconde qu'une histoire d'amour aurait pu naître entre eux deux. Tant de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était seule, dans la forêt, et elle se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression d'être nulle, inutile. Il lui manquait, il n'y avait pas un seul jour où elle ne pensait pas à lui, à son sourire, à ses yeux pétillants, à ses blagues qu'il faisait elle ne pouvait pas continuer sans lui, elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était devant les autres, elle essayait, cependant, Terry n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien qu'elle plongeait. Elle ressentait un manque, un manque qui lui retournait les entrailles, qui lui brouillait les idées, qui lui voilait la vision, qui lui atténuait les sensations, qui lui écrasait son cœur, qui lui brûlait chaque partie, la moindre parcelle, de son être. Alors elle cherchait désespérément à quitter ses émotions, elle enfouit son cœur sous des murs de pierre et cacha la clé de ses sentiments dans une boite perdue dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Pandora se releva, nettoya toutes traces de larmes sur son visage en un coup de baguette. Elle se dirigea vers le château, elle savait à présent où elle était. Il était tard et il fallait qu'elle se fasse discrète pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle pénétra dans le château et gravit les marches quatre par quatre, elle arriva en un rien de temps devant la tour Serdaigle. Elle répondit à l'énigme, et se faufila dans la salle commune.

_Tu étais où Pan ?_

_Terry ?_

_Bah oui tu veux que ça soit qui ? Il est 1h du matin, t'as intêrét à avoir une bonne explication._

_Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, je te ferais remarquer, je fais encore ce que je veux de mes soirées._

_Pan..._

_Quoi ? Tu vas me reprocher quoi encore ?_

_Mais… Je ne comprend pas, qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Demanda étonné Terry.

_Il se passe que j'en ai ma claque que tu me fasses la morale quand je ne rentre pas avant le couvre feu, ça va je ne suis pas en sucre ! _

_Pan... _se rapprocha Terry. _ Mais.. Tu pues l'alcool ! Tu t'es bourrée la gueule pour ce connard c'est ça ? _Cria t-il.

_Ça ne te regarde pas ! Je bois si je veux et quand je veux ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Tu m'emmerdes Terry ! _

Terry agrippa avec force le bras de Pandora pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Celle-ci étouffa un cri de douleur. Terry ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il voulait des explications.

_Lâches moi ! T'es pas mon père, ni mon frère alors lâche moi ! Tu n'es juste qu'un ex possessif ! Laisses moi partir !_

_Ah donc je ne suis que ça pour toi ? Un ex possessif ? Il ne te vient même pas à l'esprit que je pourrais être ton ami, et que j'aurais peur pour toi, que je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Si c'est ça , je te lâche ! Redeviens la garce, la salope qui baisait avec tout les garçons de Poudlard ! _

La discussion était montée d'un ton si bien que certains des élèves avaient été réveillé par les voix de Terry et de Pandora. Les premières années semblaient apeurés, d'autre élèves semblaient simplement outrés que Pandora et Terry osent les réveiller en pleine nuit et ce en pleine semaine. Terry hurlait sur Pandora et celle ci criait de plus en plus fort. Elle le frappait avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait, lui balançait des livres dans le visage. Elle faisait tout pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Puis sa main fût arrêté par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Julian venait de s'interposer entre elle et Terry. Il s'était pris en plein visage la gifle que Pandora décernait à Terry. Julian paraissait légèrement sonné, Terry ruminait dans son coin, retenu par ses deux meilleurs amis. Julian dit aux élèves de retourner se coucher, et fit signe aux deux acolytes de Terry d'emmener celui ci dans son dortoir. Pandora se retrouvait seule avec Julian, encore une fois, sauf que ce soir elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, de lui parler, ni même de l'écouter. Elle amorça une fuite vers son dortoir mais Julian la retint par l'épaule et lui dit de s'asseoir.

_Pandora, tu vas bien ?_

…

_Pandora ? Tu m'écoutes ?_

_…_

_Oh tu te remue un peu là ! _Dit-il en la secouant.

_Oui ça va je vais bien._

_Merci de répondre..._

_De rien c'était un plaisir, maintenant je vais dormir. _Dit-elle en se levant.

_Ah non tu restes là et tu m'expliques._ Dit-il en la forçant à se rasseoir.

_Et pourquoi je devrais t'expliquer ?_

_Parce que c'est toi même qui a dit que nos moments de complicité te manquait. Alors vas-y je t'écoute._

_Il n'y a rien à dire._

_Il n'y a rien à dire sur le fait que tu pues l'alcool et que tu viens de te disputer assez violemment avec ton meilleur ami ?_

_Non il n'y a rien à dire._

_Tête de mule... _marmonna Julian

_C'est toi la tête de mule._

_C'est à cause de ton amoureux secret ? Si je connaissais son nom peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ?_

_Ça ne te regarde en rien ! _

_Oh que si que ça me regarde ! J'ai cru que tu étais devenue une grande fille et que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi et je me suis trompé ! Je vais redevenir de la glue pour toi ! _Finit-il avant de commencer à la chatouiller.

_Je te déteste, _lâcha t-elle entre deux gloussements

_Son nom ! _

_Mais ! Je t'en supplie lâche-moi haha ! _

_Son nom et je te lâche ! _

_Tu as gagné, c'est toi ! _

Elle lui lança un regard de défi tandis qu'un sourie amusé fendit ses lèvres. Julian la lacha immédiatement, il savait qu'elle plaisantait mais il fût tout de même troublé.

_Tsss, la miss Quidd amoureuse d'un rat de bibliothèque... c'est comme si Matthew sortait avec mimi geignarde..._

Pandora sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Comme elle aurait aimé trouver le courage de retenir Julian avant qu'il ne remonte dans son dortoir, comme elle aurait aimé avoir eu le courage de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonne nuit.


	4. Chapitre III

**JALOUSIE et VENGEANCE**

* * *

« La jalousie est un monstre qui s'engendre lui-même et naît de ses propres entrailles. » [ William Shakespeare ]

« Aussi longtemps qu'on médite sa vengeance, on garde sa blessure ouverte. » [Thomas Fuller]

* * *

Quelque chose avait l'air différent. Depuis le temps où Pandora avait appris à se méfier de ses concurrentes, elle prenait un malin plaisir à les surveiller. Et ce matin, cette fille était différente, sa précieuse Jade était diffé n'était pas ses cheveux, ni même ses chaussures. Son uniforme au couleur des Gryffondor était impeccable, c'était toujours le même. Ce n'était pas non plus son maquillage qui faisait de son visage une palette de couleurs plus criardes les unes que les autres.

Ce ne fût que lorsque Jade retourna à sa place, après être allée chercher des ingrédients dans l'armoire du prof de potions, que Pandora la remarqua. Une cravate. Une cravate qui n'était pas celle de Jade. Les filles ne portaient pas de cravate et celle-ci était au couleur des Serdaigle. Pandora fronça les sourcils, se demandant où elle l'avait déjà vue, puis la réponse s'imposa à elle, comme une évidence. Pandora se pencha sur le coté de sa table pour pouvoir mieux observer les autres sixième année présents au cours de potions. Mais elle ne cherchait qu'une seule personne. Et elle vit. Elle le vit, au premier rang comme à son habitude, son Julian, sans cravate. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans cravate, il tenait toujours à avoir une tenue adéquate avec ses activités, et étant donné qu'il passait ses heures à travailler, il se devait, selon lui de porter son uniforme, y compris la cravate.

Ne voulant pas accuser à tord, Pandora décida d'observer cette fille qu'elle détestait et ce garçon qu'elle aimait. Ils se parlaient mais Pandora ne pouvait distinguer que des bribes de la conversation. Elle se rapprocha un petit peu pour mieux entendre, faisant mine d'avoir besoin d'ingrédients sur la table juste derrière eux.

… _et je pense que je devrais garder ta cravate encore plus longtemps, elle me plaît bien et puis au moins j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient?_

_Et moi je pense que l'on devrait se retrouver après les cours_ finit Julian avant de prendre la main de Jade et d'y déposer un baiser.

Pandora lâcha son bol de jus de strangulot de surprise. Et tandis que Julian et Jade se retournaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Pandora tenta de fuir vers le fond de la salle.

Pan ! Désolé pour ce matin, je t'avais promis que je t'attendrais pour qu'on aille ensemble en cours mais Jade m'a appelé plus tôt pour qu'on se voit..

Pandora haussa les épaules, faisant mine que ça ne l'atteignait pas, retourna à sa table au moment où Slughorn annonçait la fin du cours. Elle fourra ses feuilles dans son sac avant de sortir sans les regarder. Il l'avait plantée presque aussitôt sa promesse faite. Pandora le détestait mais détestait encore plus cette pouffe de Jade.

Dans le couloir, Pandora croisa Matthew, celui ci tenta une approche auprès de la jeune fille, mais Pandora poussa un soupir et lui lança un regard qui sembla lui donner l'envie soudaine de fuir. Puis Pénélope se précipita soudain sur la jeune fille, flanquée de ses deux copines, Poufsouffle jusqu'au bout des ongles.

_Pandora ! J'ai préparé une nouvelle chorégraphie pour te soutenir lors du match de la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que vous allez gagner ! Notre chorée est Im-Pec-Cable ! Après ça on pourra fêter dignement les vacances qui arrivent ! Et au fait tu sais si le directeur a accepté pour le bal d'Halloween ?_

Malgré les pétitions des préfets et des préfets en chef, et de la pression des élèves, Albus Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas donné son accord pour l'organisation du bal d'automne. Il y avait le grand tournoi de Quidditch, les cours, les vacances et son problème avec Julian, Pandora avait-elle réellement le temps de s'occuper de la présence oui ou non du bal d'automne cette année ?

_J'en sais rien mais je pense bien que ça sera affiché dans la salle commune, t'as qu'à aller fouiner, on sait jamais !_

_C'est ce que je vais faire ! Merci ma poule ! Et au fait ton beau Julian roucoule avec Jade l'exterminator, je serais toi je me bougerais, je dis ça je dis rien.. _Finit Pénélope en lançant un clin d'oeil à Pandora.

_Mais... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _bégaya Pandora, le visage cramoisi.

_Mais oui mais oui et les joncheruines existent aussi ! _Lança Pénélope avant de faire volte face et de partir dans la direction d'où elle venait.

Pandora ne savait plus où se mettre, elle ne pensait pas que Pénélope aurait découvert son secret. Mais après tout c'était son amie féminine la plus proche et la seule pour ainsi dire. Les deux filles vivaient quasiment ensemble depuis leur première année, c'était normal qu'une des deux arrive à percer les secrets de l'autre.

Pandora se dirigea vers la grande salle, pensive, elle devait trouver un moyen. Un moyen de tuer, d'exterminer la vermine, elle voulait traîner dans la boue cette Jade qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près de son Julian.

Après avoir déjeuner avec son entourage habituel qui comprenait la majeure partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que les pompom girl, Pandora sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. C'était un des seuls endroits de Poudlard où elle était sûre d'être au calme. Elle se posa à une table au fond de la bibliothèque, près de la fenêtre, et sortit son livre de métamorphose. Après avoir rempli 120 centimètres de parchemin, Pandora était exténuée. Plongée dans ses pensées, crayon à la main, dessinant une boucle brune sur un regard noisette, elle marmonnait à l'idée de devoir se mettre à son devoir de Runes. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait choisit de prendre l'étude des runes en cours pour sa sixième année. Et Pandora ne vit pas Julian passer à coté d'elle afin de prendre un livre sur l'étagère derrière elle. Les yeux du jeune homme glissèrent sur le parchemin que Pandora remplissait à coup d'arabesques et de traits gracieux. Il s'arrêta net, le regard fixe, ses livres lui tombèrent des mains sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Le croquis de Pandora était tout simplement magnifique. C'était encore lui, qui lisait un livre dans le fauteuil de la salle commune, Pandora l'avait vu pendant la pause de la matinée.

Pandora tourna la tête et rencontra les pupilles couleur noisette de Julian. D'abord elle ne fit pas attention au dessin, elle lui adressa un sourire franc et se pencha pour ramasser les quelques livres tombés au sol. Mais alors que Julien s'en saisissait, elle suivit son regard et poussa un petit cri strident. Pandora retourna le parchemin sur lequel elle l'avait dessiné d'un geste vif et jeta son livre de Runes par dessus, les joues en feu.

Julian retourna à sa place, un peu plus loin, mais se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à son amie. Pandora venait de fourrer son croquis dans une sorte de journal intime, qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Pandora sortit à toute vitesse de la bibliothèque, elle se sentait complètement idiote. Julian, lui, n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation, il se disait que c'était peu être un simple hasard, une coïncidence, et que c'était peu être normal que Pandora dessine ses amis.

Celle ci courrait dans les couloirs, elle venait d'avoir la plus grande honte de sa vie. Pandora arriva vite devant sa salle commune, elle passa la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Terry.

_Hey... _tenta Pandora.

…

_Terry, j'ai été conne, je suis désolée ! _

_Je veux bien que tu sois désolée, mais à quoi ça nous avance si tu me cries dessus à chaque fois que je veux te protéger, hein ? Ça sert à quoi ?_

Pandora rentra la tête dans les épaules, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à ce qui allait éclater.

_Tu aurais pu me dire que tu n'allais pas bien ! _

_Mais..._

_Tu aurais pu juste venir et éviter de te bourrer la gueule ! _

Voyant bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais placer un mot au milieux de la longue tirade de Terry, Pandora fît un pas en arrière. Elle l'écouta la traiter de tout les noms d'oiseaux, elle hochait la tête. Il valait mieux le laisser relâcher la pression, après tout Pandora était la seule fautive.

_Mais je veux bien la rejouer pour toi, vu que tu sembles vouloir changer les choses,_ continua Terry

_Hein ?_

Pandora vit Terry tourner les talons, aller au bout de la salle et revenir avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

_Pan ! Tu étais où ? Je me suis inquiété ! Tu vas bien ?_

_Terry... _

_Réponds Pan, tu vas bien ? _Demanda Terry en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

_Bien sûr que je vais bien crétin, aussi bien qu'il y a trois jours ! Tu sais tout je ne vais pas te faire un dessin... _ricana Pandora

_Toujours ce souci …_

_Ça va pas disparaître en un instant en même temps..._

_C'est pas faux paupiette !_

…

_Quoi t'aimes pas ce nouveau surnom ?_

_Euh non pas tellement je t'avoue..._

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi, vraiment, haha_

_Dis Terry, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de tes dons super ouf pour m'aider._

_Raconte paupiette !_

_Je veux exterminer Jade._

_Ah oui quand même..._

_Ouais._

_Et comment on va faire ?_

_Aucune idée._

Terry et Pandora se dirigèrent vers les canapés de la salle commune et se mirent à réfléchir intensément. Mais bientôt ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée assez puissante pour se venger de Jade. Il était bientôt 15h et les cours allaient reprendre. Pandora se leva et Terry en fît de même, les deux élèves prirent leurs sac respectifs et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle commune. Ils avaient tous deux des cours différents pour cet après midi, et n'allaient sûrement pas se croiser. Terry chuchota à l'oreille de Pandora qu'il allait réfléchir à sa douce vengeance et dans un sourire Pandora prit le chemin de son cours d'étude des moldus.

Elle marchait sereinement dans le couloir, continuant de réfléchir à sa vengeance. Le cours d'étude des moldus était le seul cours de Poudlard avec le cours de potions que Pandora avait en commun avec Jade. En arrivant dans le couloir menant à la salle de cours, Pandora entendit des bruits provenant d'une salle de cours désaffectée. Elle lança un sort de détection, deux personnes étaient dans cette salle, la jalousie prenant l'avantage sur toute ses émotions, Pandora ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte de la salle. Jade et Julian. Celle ci était penchée sur lui, sa bouche servant de ventouse contre la peau du cou du beau brun. Julian tourna instinctivement la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Pandora et celle ci était choquée et ses joues étaient en feu. Elle tourna les talons et entra directement dans la salle de cours. Jade entra peu de temps après et s'assit à coté de Pandora. Jade arborait un immense sourire sur son visage et fixait Pandora. Jade lui donnait la nausée, elle ne voulait pas parler à cette fille, elle voulait la détruire.

_J'ai gagné. _Dit Jade.

_Pardon ?_ Répondit sèchement Pandora.

Pandora n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'enfoncer sa plume dans les narines de Jade et d'atteindre son hypothalamus pour qu'elle devienne un légume. Pourquoi Jade venait se vanter d'avoir gagner. Pandora se tourna vers elle et attendit, agacée par ce début de conversation qui allait sûrement très mal finir.

_J'ai gagné. J'ai gagné Julian._

_Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?_

_Ne fais pas la fille qui ne sait rien. Je sais très bien que tu as des vues sur lui, tout le monde le voit ! _

…

_Alors on ne répond plus la Serdaigle ? Bah alors qu'est ce qui se passe tu as perdu ta langue ?_

_Pour toi ce n'est qu'un jeu ? Tu te rends compte que tu vas le faire souffrir ?_

_Oui ce n'est qu'un jeu, tu t'attendais à quoi de moi ? Que j'allais faire ma fleur bleue ?_

_Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur ! Je te ferai subir ce que tu lui feras subir ! _

_C'est une menace ?!_

_Évidemment ! _Rétorqua Pandora en s'approchant de Jade, se retrouvant collé nez à nez.

_Un peu de calme mesdemoiselles au fond 'il vous plaît ! _

Pandora lança un regard désolé à la professeur et se tourna à nouveau vers Jade qui affichait un rictus sur son visage.

_Sache Pandora qu'on ne menace pas les Gryffondor_. Chuchota Jade à l'oreille de Pandora.

_Sinon quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de pauvres lionceaux ? _

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Pandora voyons, _ironisa Jade.

_Tu crois vraiment l'avoir gagné ? Très bien ! Je te propose quelque chose, une sorte de compétition. Si je gagne tu n'approches plus jamais Julian, si tu gagnes je l'oublie et tu feras ce que tu veux._

_Une compétition, ça me va ! Sauf que si je gagne, tu oublies Julian et plus jamais tu ne lui parles._

… _Marché conclu._


End file.
